


Sitting in the Strawberry Swing

by Ilovezee123



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Hummelberry, Humour, Kurtcedes - Freeform, M/M, NYC, New York City, Romance, daddy!klaine, domestic!klaine, married!klaine, parents!klaine, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovezee123/pseuds/Ilovezee123
Summary: Cute little fluffball fic featuring Blaine and Kurt taking their little daughter strawberry picking with some of their old McKinley classmates <3
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Sitting in the Strawberry Swing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redheadgleek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgleek/gifts).



> This was written for the AMAZING Glee Big Bang Fic Exchange for @redheadgleek, with the requested tropes: Klaine romance/fluff with Kurtcedes, Samcedes and Hummelberry friendship. (I've never written a Glee fic before so I hope this is okay lol)
> 
> Thank you to my absolutely amazing beta Anne (@justgleekout on tumblr) I love you so so much!
> 
> I'd also like to gift this fic to @lilyvandersteen who wrote me a beautiful fic, I hope you like this as much as I adored yours. 
> 
> Dedicated to my favourite Glee Girls: Aly, Isabella, Lizzy, and of course Anne and my Selen. You girls make this fandom shine so brightly for me and inspire me to write gay shit like this :')

“You make me, feel like I’m living a Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on. I can’t sleep, let’s run away and don’t ever look back, don’t ever look back.”

The car radio was instantly turned up, every word of the song sung by the two men with love and enthusiasm for each other. Blaine smiled widely as he kept his eyes continuously fixed on the laborious planes of gray highway that seemed to last forever in front of him, searching for his husband with his right hand and resting it gently on his knee. Singing the same words that had made Kurt swoon as a teenager, the now much older man couldn’t help to hide his blush that hadn’t faltered as they years had gone by. He ended Blaine’s hand search and lay his own hand gently over the top of the tanned skin, bringing it up to his soft lips and pressing a light kiss to his rough little knuckles. Gently closing his eyes, Kurt smiled as the sun hit the window and gently traced beams upon his freckled cheeks. 

It had only been about an hour since they’d left their Manhattan apartment, but it felt as if they had been driving for forever, and Kurt was tired.

So tired. As tired as he could remember being since the day the young girl clutching her Barbie doll in the back of his car had been born. Easter break from the  daycare had been rewarding for their family in so many ways, but Kurt had forgotten how exhausting it was to be a full-time father, even if it was just for a couple of weeks. He loved every second of it, but it was no shock to them, or to their friends and families, that a child fathered by Kurt and Blaine was going to be anything but calm and well-behaved.

\---

When they finally parked up at the meadow, Kurt stepped out of the car and closed the door gently. He smiled to himself as he heard the little pitter patter of excited footsteps running behind him over to where the familiar car had just pulled up next to them. 

The gentle beams of sunlight shone through the trees as he leant back against the black Bentley and blushed again when he saw his husband walking towards him. The light cast dark shadows from the shorter man's ridiculously long eyelashes against his cheeks, a sight which left Kurt’s heart frantically beating. 

As he got closer, Blaine reached out and grabbed his husband, pulling him to his chest and nuzzling into his neck as he breathed him in. He smelled faintly of oil, which Blaine assumed was from Kurt fixing the oil tank on the car that morning. Although his husband seemed to argue his manly tendencies, thanks to Burt, Kurt knew his way around a car - and seeing the love of his life sweating in oil stained coveralls? Blaine wasn’t going to complain. 

Underneath the thick manly scent, he caught a slight whiff of roses, which Blaine knew well enough to be from Elle’s princess bottle of perfume. The four year old insisted that they all must wear on their family outing in case they got lost and needed to find each other: Of course ‘they had to match!’.

As Kurt gently caressed his fingers through his favorite curl (right behind Blaine’s right ear), Blaine couldn’t help but to breathe him in and smile. Not only did Kurt smell of himself, but he smelled of family and a life they had built together. Of Blaine, and of fatherhood. 

“You smell husbandy.” Blaine whispered gently against his lips, admiration washing over his eyes and heart as he squeezed his husband tighter to his chest.

Giggling, Blaine released his grip slightly and pressed a few gentle kisses to the baby soft freckled skin, before gazing into his bright blue eyes. 

“That car journey felt like it took forever.” Kurt whined softly. He bit his lip playfully, as Blaine looked over to their daughter who was currently jumping onto Rachel’s trunk and gossiped with her like two teenage best friends. 

“I know. At least we’re here now. And with Sam and Mercedes coming, at least we’ll get some help with the babysitting.” Blaine smirked playfully.

“But what about Rachel?” Kurt questioned, a teasing flicker in his eyes. 

“Oh, I meant help with babysitting _ Rachel _ . Elle’s not the only one we have to keep an eye on.” Blaine let out a loud laugh as Kurt slapped his chest playfully, letting his hand linger to feel over the hard, muscled chest he knew lingered underneath. 

“Come here.” The shorter man whispered alluringly, pulling Kurt by the tailored zip of his Gucci branded windbreaker and tracing his lips softly against his husbands before pressing a sweet kiss to the lips he knew so well. Using his other hand, Blaine took Kurt’s hand, and trailed his thumb across the alabaster skin. 

“Daddy! Papa!” Elle shrieked in excitement, running as fast as her little legs would take her until she reached Blaine’s thigh and collided into him, causing Blaines lips to crash forward into Kurt’s as the older man pulled away with a smile. 

“Hey there Rockstar!” Blaine turned around to pick up his daughter but stopped in his tracks at the sight of her face and her outfit. “Rachel! What have you done to her?”

“Nothing!” The actress replied, locking her car and walking back over to the family. Her outfits had not ceased in extremity over the years, however this outfit was different. She wore a white apron tied with a white satin bow, over the top of her clothes. She picked up Elle in her arms, who wore the exact same outfit, plus a matching ribbon in her hair. The child was holding toy baking sets and pots and pans in her chubby little arms, and had makeup on her face that had already been smudged by her tiny hands. 

“I knew we shouldn’t have told her yet.” Kurt remarked with an amused eyeroll at the seriousness prevalent in Rachel’s face. 

“And I told  _ you,  _ Blaine Anderson-Hummel, that if you want your daughter to have a lengthy, successful career on the stage, she has to know her character inside  _ and _ out! She has to be able to perform perfectly at a moment's notice. Elizabeth’s getting advice and training from the best!” 

Grabbing a wet wipe from his baby bag, he began to clean Elle’s face. “She’s four years old, Rachel. There's no need for all of this. Her costume won’t even look like this, she’s playing Lulu, not Jenna!” Kurt argued, helping her to stay still as she tried to move away from Blaine’s wiping. “Stay still sweetie.” 

“She needs to know the musical inside and out; this is her first ever role! That means dressing up and learning how to be the best she-Hey! Mercedes!” Rachel stopped mid-sentence, distracted by the flash of silver Audi driving in next to them. 

\---

“Hey guys! Where’s my little niece?” Sam grinned as Elle ran over to him and jumped into his arms. “Uncle Sam! You’re here!” Elle laughed as she held him tightly and ran her tiny polished fingernails through his short blonde hair. “Where’s Aunt ‘Cedes?” She asked, her tiny smile beginning to fall as her deep brown speckled eyes frantically searched the parking lot. 

“Don’t worry, she’s here! She’s busy unpacking all the cakes and pies your daddies asked for us to bring for the picnic. Congrats on the Broadway role kiddo!”

“The _ what _ that  _ who _ asked for?” Kurt groaned as he watched Rachel unpack the car with Mercedes. “Hey Kurtsie.” Mercedes greeted her best friend, wrapping her arms around his torso. Kurt returned the hug quickly, before turning back to Rachel. “Rachel, did you ask them to bring these?” Kurt accused through gritted teeth.

“Kurt. Your  _ daughter _ , your  _ first born _ , is in a show named ‘Waitress’. She needs to be familiar with all this stuff! Do you think _ I  _ got the main role as Fanny Brice on Broadway, not one, not two, but three consecutive times because I sat around watching cartoons and playing dress up with a warbler? No!” She argued, crossing her arms as Mercedes rolled her eyes and leaned up against Kurt. “Trust me, the more she familliarises herself with the show material, the better her performance will be. You should trust me! I gave birth to her!” 

“We’re taking her strawberry picking Rachel, not to her Nyada interview.” The shorter man sighed in annoyance, but quickly falling into a small smile as he observed his daughter running to her other aunt and bouncing in excitement over all the delicious food in front of her. Rachel just smiled back at him, walking over back over to the others to help them pack the picnic basket. 

“Next time one of us suggests a family day, let’s make sure it’s just us and our daughter. And maybe my dad, that way we get some alone time.” Kurt whispered into Blaine’s ear, his heart skipping a beat at Blaine’s laughter in contentment. 

“That sounds perfect. But you know we love them all really.” 

\---

The green grass squelched gently beneath their rainboots, Elle racing ahead in front. She was walking between Sam and Mercedes, holding both of their hands as they swung her up into the air. Rachel walked behind them, attempting to explain to Elle all about her infamous sing-off with her papa back in their McKinley days. Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand behind them, watching on with love in their eyes as their ears were filled with joyous laughter from their daughter. Her long dark curls were flying around aimlessly in the wind. The clips Kurt had placed with perticulous perfection that morning had all fallen to different lengths in her hair; but she still looked as beautiful and Blaine-like as ever. 

Kurt’s train of thought was interrupted by Elle yelling at the top of her lungs. “Look!!! I found one! I found a strawberry Daddy! Papa, look!” The little girl raced over and grabbed it from the branch of the plants that the family were beginning to approach. Ripping it off the vine, the little girl squeezed it in her hand, joyfully running back over to her fathers and opening her palm to show them; only to realise she had crushed the small piece of fruit in her tight grip of excitement. 

“Oh no.” Elle whispered.

Sam burst out with laughter as Elle looked at her own hand in confusion at what she had just done. Blaine grabbed his baby bag and took out a wet wipe, kneeling to her level and cleaning her hand. Kurt awaited Elle’s response with gritted teeth, unsure as to whether the little girl's own strength would cause her to have an outburst of tears. 

Luckily, Elle just bit her lip and smiled up at her Papa with a playful glint in her eye. Kurt let out a little laugh and shook his head at his daughter. “What on earth are we going to do with you little Hulk? You don’t even know your own strength!” He teased, swinging her up onto his hip and carrying her the rest of the way, his other hand holding onto Blaine’s underneath the weight of his wedding ring. 

\---

An hour later and their baskets were overflowing with Strawberries. Sam and Mercedes had been throwing them at one another, resulting in a battle reminiscent of a good old McKinley food fight. Much to Kurt’s annoyance, Elle had found herself more interested in eating the strawberries rather than collecting them, her pink Tinkerbell summer dress turning head to toe in red splatters. 

Leaving the others to finish up picking the strawberries, Kurt set off with the picnic blanket and basket to find a place for them to set up. Laying the blanket down, a shadow behind him caught him by off guard.

“Oh Mr. Anderson-Hummel.” Blaine catcalled tunefully from behind him, Kurt turning around slowly with a wide smile. The shorter man stepped towards him, his eyebrows arched as he approached Kurt with a strawberry between his teeth, evidently teasing Kurt to bite the other end off. 

Kurt smirked with a soft, low-pitched laugh and hesitantly gave in, biting the other half of the strawberry, causing their lips to push together in a messy kiss. Squashed strawberry coated the couples lips as they laughed. “Delicious.” Blaine remarked as he pulled back slightly, licking some of the residue off of Kurt’s lips before going back in for a deeper kiss. Kurt licked Blaines lips softly, begging for entry as Blaine eventually gave it to him, their tongues battling for dominance. The sourness of the strawberry combined with their desire for one another made their kiss develop in passion. 

Kurt was the first to pull away, his breath coming back in quick fast interludes as he giggled and nuzzled his nose against Blaine’s. “You taste good.” He spoke flirtatiously, his hands squeezing his strong shoulders. 

“Kurt, that’s so _ sweet  _ of you!” Blaine teased back, holding back his own laughter as Kurt rolled his eyes and rested against his shoulder, being rocked gently by his husband. “Tell me again why this was a good idea?” 

\---

“And that’s when your Papa saw your Daddy without hair gel for the first time!” Sam told the young girl who was lying across Kurt’s lap, eating strawberries and clutching onto her toy Barbie. The group of friends had been recounting stories from their days in the Glee club; Elle listening to stories of her parents' childhood with amusement and wonder. 

“Wow, Aunt Brittany sure was smart. Daddy has the most soft hair!” She spoke with excitement, reaching her little arm over to run her hand through Blaine’s curls as Kurt nodded and squeezed onto his daughter a little tighter. 

“I liked that story. But my favourite story is when Papa did his audisi-audishi...his special dance for school. Tell me that one again Daddy!” 

Blaine looked down with a laugh, a slight blush coating his cheeks at the memory. He knew the story of how Kurt had sang ‘Not the Boy Next Door’ was one of his daughter’s favourites. Truth be told, it was one of his too. But the memory of Kurt in his tight golden pants never failed to make both teenage Blaine, and older married father Blaine blush in arousal. 

Kurt giggled gently, knowing full well the cause of his husband's blushing. 

“Elle, did I ever tell you the story of when Daddy kissed Aunt Rachel?”

“WHAT?!” 

\---

The walk back to the car was a memory that Blaine was sure he would never forget. The sun had been setting quickly, causing the sound of crickets and owls, and groups of fireflies to appear in the nighttime field surrounding them. He was sure Elle would've loved it, if she hadn’t been flat out asleep in Kurt’s arms as he carried her carefully. 

“15 years ago I’d never even set foot in McKinley. I didn’t even know any of you. Heck, I was still using that terrible hair dye that Kurt clocked the minute he saw me.” Sam remarked, his arm around Mercedes waist as they walked back to the cars. 

“And now, we’re all grown up with jobs. And a perfect little girl. And an actress!” Mercedes added, her gaze shifting with a smile as she looked at the little pair of legs hanging over Kurts left arm. 

“Umm, excuse me. ActressES!” Rachel added. “She may be on the stage soon, but never forget that I was first.” She smirked, running her hands through the child’s long dark curls. “I am excited for her first Tony win though. I’ll be sitting in the audience cheering her on!”

“Oh? And what makes you think she’ll be taking you and, I don’t know, not her own fathers?” Blaine argued in disbelief. 

“For starters, Blaine, you only get one plus one ticket. There’s two of you, and imagine how stressful it would be for her to choose one of you. Second of all, she owes me, considering she literally came on stage with me when I won my first Tony.” 

“You were pregnant with her Rachel!”

“That’s irrelevant.” She argued. Blaine shook his head with an amused smirk as they reached their cars, taking Elle off of Kurt so he could pack up the car. 

\---

After saying their goodbyes, Blaine buckled Elle into her carseat, got back into the driver's seat and waved out of his car window at Rachel as she drove away. 

“Did you remember everything Elle? You’ve got your strawberries? And your coloring book?” 

“Yes Papa.”

“Did you remember to pick up Anne?”

“Yeah, she's right here.” Blaine smiled as he saw her in the rear view mirror, clutching the red haired Barbie doll to her chest as she sang softly to it. Burt bought her Anne for her third birthday and they’d been inseparable ever since. 

Pulling out of the meadow, Elle took one last look behind her before falling back asleep, Blaine and Kurt watching her with big proud smiles on their faces. 

\---

Driving back onto the highway, Blaine took Kurt’s hand in his once again as he sighed in contentment. 

“Well we did it. We survived another infamous McKinley  meet-up .” Blaine laughed, but stopped when he noticed Kurt wasn’t paying attention, distracted from watching his daughter sleep in the rear view mirror with a small smile on his face. 

“She’s perfect, isn’t she?” 

Blaine kissed Kurt’s hand and smiled. “She is. Just like her papa.” 

“Stop it.” 

Kurt rolled his eyes with a laugh, squeezing Blaine's hand back before clearing his throat. 

“Do you ever think about…”

“About what?” Blaine asked when Kurt was taking too long to answer. 

“Do you ever think about having another baby?” Kurt whispered, barely audible enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine smiled, his heart rate increasing as he pulled to the side of the road, stopping the car. 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Blaine smiled, taking Kurt’s other hand in his as Kurt stared at the ground, too afraid to make eye contact with him. 

“I’m sorry, it’s-It’s just you’re such an amazing dad and I love you and I know she’s only four bu-”

Blaine broke Kurt’s rambling off with a smooth, sweet kiss. Kurt’s breath trembled as he kissed back, relaxing under Blaine’s touch as he held both sides of his face. 

“I would love to have another baby with you Kurt.”

A tear escaped Blaine’s eye as he pulled Kurt over the middle console into his lap and held him in his arms. They hugged and kissed for a few minutes, thankful that there wasn’t any traffic on the road, and that their daughter was completely asleep in the back of the car. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” 

Getting back into their own seats respectively, Blaine kept his eyes back on the road as he pulled back out, but couldn’t help cease the smile that branded his cheeks. Kurt’s heart was beating so loud he could hear it in his ears as he watched the city lights approach them from out of the window. 

Turning on the radio (at a quiet volume so Elle wouldn’t wake up), both of the men laughed when they realised what song was playing, holding hands once again and serenading each other softly. 

“You once thought of me, as a white knight on his steed. Now you know how happy I can be.”

The End <3

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: 
> 
> 'Sitting in the Strawberry Swing' (Coldplay)
> 
> 'Teenage Dream' (Katy Perry)
> 
> 'Daydream Believer' (The Monkees)


End file.
